battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Probably Still Reluctant Friends
"Probably Still Reluctant Friends" is a BOTGD 2 thread written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text 'Blunt Donz: 'Blunt knocked open his door just as the sun was starting to drift down in the western part of the sky, and stretched his arms over his head mightily. Blunt had done well for himself in many ways. He worked as a barkeep, learned how to fight, and took the time to keep his arms and chest in top physical condition. Over the last couple of decades his back, shoulders, and beard had filled out, and were even grander than what they had been in his twenties. Of course he had cut loose in other areas. Mainly his stomach, which had lost it’s carefully sculpted tone in favor beer. Although far from distended, it was never the less a noteworthy paunch. Blunt didn’t mind so much, mostly because Stonegit didn’t. He kicked off his boots and flopped down into a chair. A note waited for him on the end table and he scooped it up. “I can already tell Egil is going to need a lecture today so I won’t be home until morning. I’ll see you tomorrow evening when you get home, promise. P.S there’s a cold draft outside for you, enjoy.” Blunt huffed as he shook his head. There was a time that such a note would have infuriated him, there was also a time the last, none business, part of the note wouldn’t have been written. But now Blunt just gave an understanding, albeit a little disappointed smile. “Dick…” He sighed, and then strained as he got back onto his feet and stepped outside. He was just reaching towards a small well with ice crystals surrounding it, when he heard someone approach. 'Clover Rose Verdile: '''Clover pulls the hood of her cloak back, shaking her hair free as she does. It’s as long as it always was, but where it was once a pale blonde, streaks of grey are starting to show through. She also looks more careworn, and less inclined towards big shows of emotion. Above all, there’s a sadness in her eyes that was never present back when the Rebellion was all together–back when she still had Tezz and her children with her. Her gaze settles on Blunt and she lifts a hand in an approximation of a wave. “It’s been a while,” she says in greeting. '''Blunt: '''Blunt starred at her for for a moment, and then a wide, toothy grin spread over his mouth as he plunged his hand into the ice cold water and yanked out a small keg. “Weeell…look who it is! Clover Rose, you haven’t changed a bit.” '''Clover: '''She snorts softly. “You know that’s not true,” Clover admonishes. “We’ve ''both changed. After what happened, it would’ve been hard not to,” she admits. Looking him over, she gives him a faint smile. “Life seems to have been treating you well.” 'Blunt: '“Abundantly so!” Blunt declared, and he thought fondly of Stonegit and all his ‘grandkids.’ He bounded over, his movements still floaty and light despite his size, and scooped up her hand. “And of course its true! You are as radiant as the day you slashed open my face and, by extension, the dam withholding all of my affections for you.” 'Clover: '''Unlike the old days, where she would’ve sooner punched him than allow any lingering physical contact, she lets Blunt hold onto her hand with only minimal eye-rolling. “I still have no regrets about doing that,” she laughs, patting his arm with her other hand. '''Blunt: '“Well come on inside!” Blunt invited and flung open his door. “My workaholic boyfriend is off on another three fourths of a day shift. But! He left me some good beer if you’re interested in some.” 'Clover: '“Why not?” she shrugs. “One or two drinks won’t kill me.” With a smirk, she pokes at his stomach. “It seems like you ''enjoy more than one or two a day, though.” She darts into the house, pulling her cloak off and hanging it up like she’s done it a dozen times before. In truth, she hasn’t been to this part of the Wilderwest in almost fifteen years. She blinks as that fact dawns on her. “Gods, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you, hasn’t it?” Under her breath, she mutters, “I feel old.” '''Blunt: '''Blunt made a point of flexing his impressive, albeit much harrier, arms and pointedly pushed out his rear as he bent over to get some mugs. Of course Clover knew him well enough to know he didn’t mean anything serious by it, and was just being himself. “It has it has.” He affirmed. “And my dear lady the sun hasn’t shone nearly bright enough because of it.” He tossed her an empty cup. “As for the beer…” He patted his stomach, and then shrugged. “Not the attribute my booty call is concerned with so I ran with it.” '''Clover: '''Clover lets out an inelegant snort at Stonegit being referred to as such and she shakes her head fondly. “I suppose that’s fair,” she says, her voice tinged with laughter. “And I can see that you’re just as ridiculous as ever.” Her amusement fades and she droops, dropping down into the nearest chair as her shoulders slump. “Tezz would have loved seeing you and Stonegit like this. He liked you both.” '''Blunt: '''Blunt offered a weak laugh in turn as he filled his mug with the cold contents of the keg. “Oh…I would have loved Tezz to see us like this too…together…naked…in bed.” He took a slow sip before he turned to look at Clover. “With him joining us of course.” His words were joking, but his eyes were melancholy at the memory of the friend lost. '''Clover: '''She only offers him a weak glare in response to the joke, a far cry from the way she would’ve reacted when they first met. “It’s been so long, you know? We were only married a few years.” She gazes into the empty mug still clutched in one hand. “I still miss him. I can’t even truly remember what his voice sounded like, but… he was everything to me.” Clover sighs, swiping at the tears gathering in her eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make this sad. It’s just… being here, like this, it brings back old memories.” '''Blunt: '“Aye…” Blunt sighed and filled her mug as well before downing his. “We lost a lot of friends in the blink of an eye…a lot of family…” He rested his elbows on his knees as he sat down across from her. “Don’t beat yourself off, UP, pardon me, sometimes its good to talk about the sad things with an old friend.” 'Clover: '''Clover looks up at him, managing a weak smile. “That’s true.” She takes a sip from her mug, casting about wildly for a change in subject. “So, er, what’ve you been up to?” is what she settles on. '''Blunt: '“Working the day job.” Blunt declared, and filled his mug again. “Pumping the freaking iron, eh…drinking, obviously, and getting whatever time I can with Stones. Which admittedly got easier once Haddock passed, but I’m not even going to come to joking about that.” He scratched his beard, which had gone from two fine braids to a full blown bush. “Honestly…best life I’ve had…what about you?” 'Clover: '“I mostly manage the library near where I live. Keep track of the records, make sure people return the books, that kind of thing.” Clover shrugs. “It’s not much, but it gives me something to do. Other than that I mostly just read. It’s been a while since I’ve seen William, and even longer since I’ve seen Melira. At least William writes occasionally. He’s doing well, last I heard.” She runs a hand through her hair. “It’s still strange to be alone, even after all these years. We spent so long in in hiding, all of us together, and now we’ve mostly gone our separate ways. I did see Tree and her daughter recently, though. They seem to be doing well, too.” 'Blunt: '''Blunt began to drink from the keg. “Ah…and such is life. We lose, we suffer, and yet here we are still finding out that we have good lives.” He reached out and grabbed her hands, patting them a few times. “And don’t worry about loneliness too much. As you are free to drop your pants here anytime my friend.” He leaned back in his seat and lifted the keg again before he paused, and then pointed at her quizzically. “I said ‘by’ right? Free to drop by?” '''Clover: '''Clover gives him a stern look. “No. No you did not.” She bites her lip. The stern expression slips and she bursts out laughing, barely managing to set her mug aside before she drops it. “You ''definitely did not,” she wheezes. “And I don’t know if you misspoke on purpose or if you’ve already had way too much to drink,” she continues, laughing between words. 'Blunt: '“Baby girl if one keg is enough to get me tongue tied…then it’s not beer.” Blunt tipped his container of booze in her direction with a wink. 'Clover: '“I didn’t say ‘just now’, did I?” she asks, sticking her tongue out at him. “You could’ve been drinking earlier today for all I know,” she adds. Letting out another helpless giggle, Clover covers her face with her hands. “I don’t know why that was so funny!” she says. 'Blunt: '''Blunt smiled as he watched his friend laugh. Everytime he got to see her he had bent over backwards to get her in this state. Seeing the painful memory of Tez, even after so many years, in her eyes hurt the man to see. So he always did what he could to get her to laugh. Once she was finished however, he became a a little more serious. “Clover…” '''Clover: '''Seeing the serious look on Blunt’s face, Clover frowns slightly. “What is it?” she asks with trepidation. '''Blunt: '“Go find someone again.” Blunt admonished. “Go get married.” 'Clover: '''Clover flinches, leaning back in her chair. “I–” She looks down at her hands, to the wedding ring she still wears. “I can’t,” she whispers. “I’m always going to remember being with him, I… I can’t do that to someone else. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us.” The long curtain of her hair obscures her face from view, but Blunt can still tell that she’s started crying anew. '''Blunt: '''Blunt seemingly deflates. “Ah shit…there goes the laughter…” He groans as he gets to his feet and sits down next to her. A heavy arm drops around her shoulders. “Baby girl…it’s not right for someone like you to be lonely. And of course you’re going to remember him. Look at me, decades into a relationship, but knowing that my partner will never be over his first impulsive love from when he was a teenager…Life…its never so clean cut. It’s been a long time since Tezz was alive. You wont be dishonoring him or anyone else by finding someone to be with.” '''Clover: '''In response, Clover only starts crying harder. She turns her face into Blunt’s chest, sobbing into his shoulder. “I want him ''back,” she whimpers. 'Blunt: '''Blunt wrapped his arms around her and rested his bearded chin on her head. “I know deary. I know you do.” He breathed. “But no ones ever meant to be alone. Especially after several decades of mourning.” By now the man had begun to gently rock her. “Listen I didn’t decide to bang the guy that murdered my family and was in love with someone else because it was at the top of my to do list…I did it because one, I couldn’t help who I fell in love with. And two…we needed one another, and neither of us wanted to be alone.” He tipped up her chin. “I just want you to be able to go out there, and not help who you fall in love with next…or have an open enough of a heart to settle with someone who treats you right.” '''Clover: '“I can’t,” Clover sobs, “I can’t.” Taking a shuddering breath, she says, “I can’t imagine being with anyone else. I’m not… I won’t meet anyone who understands what it was like, living through what we did. I don’t think I could handle that.” Tears are still streaming down her cheeks, but she seems to be pulling her thoughts into order, at least a little. 'Blunt: '“Clover…you don’t need someone who understands. Or even someone who’s remotely like Tez at all.” Blunt gently patted her back. “No one could ever come close to replacing him, or being on his level…but…” He added as a side note, as he brushed away a few of her tears. “It’s been thirty years. Maybe it’s time for some other lucky guy, or girl, or anything else in-between to know what it’s like to be there for the illustrious Clover Rose.” 'Clover: '''Clover shakes her head, wiping at the tears in her eyes. “Why did you bring this up, Blunt? ''Why?” Her tone is full of hurt, as well as confusion. 'Blunt: '“Because it seems to me like you’ve never really talked about it.” Blunt answered gently. “Maybe about Tez, but not about moving on. And that is a really, really, long time to not talk about moving on.” Despite the simplicity of his words, Blunt was remaining kind. He hoped to push her in the right direction, without scaring her off. “You’ve gone through all the grief…accept for acceptance. And it’s hurting you…” 'Clover: '“I have moved on,” she says defensively. “I know he’s not coming back. I just… don’t want anyone else.” Clover narrows her eyes. “I don’t have to jump into someone else’s bed to be happy.” 'Blunt: '“The only…” Blunt began as he stroked her hair once. “Person you are permitted to jump into bed with on a whim…is me.” He tapped her nose once. “But that’s not what I’m talking about sweet cheeks. I can see by the look in your eyes. You never the left the funeral service. You’ve been keeping yourself alone…” He paused, and then hugged her again. “Ah…don’t mind me. A lady of your successes doesn’t need an old beer gut telling her what’s what. Just…just keep walking towards happiness, no matter how small the steps have to be.” 'Clover: '''Clover sighs, her shoulders slumping. “I… I do appreciate the concern, Blunt,” she says softly. “I’m just… I’m fine,” she insists, grimacing at the waver in her voice. “You don’t have to worry about me.” '''Blunt: '“Yeeeeeeah….” Blunt mused almost to himself before tsking his tongue once. “Yeah I’ll keep doing that anyway. I’m a gramps now, being worried for all the little people is just what I do these days.” 'Clover: '“I’m not that little,” Clover grumbles, but there’s a small smile peeking through. Eager to change the subject, she asks, “How many children has Egil had now, anyway? I know Stonegit is taking responsibility for most of them.” She scowls. “I’m so ''glad Melira moved past her infatuation with him,” she adds. '''Blunt: '“Pffft. I dunno.” Blunt admitted as he stood up to do some stretching. “Sweet Butt only recently cracked down on him to pick up the slack he dropped and to the king’s credit, he’s doing okay. Of course every once in a while my hubby bubby will kick open the door, shove an armload of kids into my hands, and storm of cussing about Hel knows what. I’m starting to figure out who’s who but it’s always in disjointed clusters so my memories not that great. Either way, I love them and they love me. I just have to write some names on my hands is all.” 'Clover: '''Clover snorts. “That many, huh?” She leans back in her chair, wiping away the last of her tears. “Well, I’m glad they like you, at least. How often do you see them?” '''Blunt: '“The moment Sweet Butt realizes he can’t do it all himself. So sometimes several times a week.” 'Clover: '“It’s good that he’s finally learning. I remember how much he used to shoulder, and then he’d keep going as if we couldn’t see him cracking under the strain of it all.” She sighs, staring at the far wall. “Thank you for taking care of him. He’s my best friend.” 'Blunt: '“Oh no he still totally does that.” Blunt dismissed. “The house smells like the good herb for a reason.” He then sobered, and then shrugged, for a minute a bit of color hitting his cheeks. “Ahh…and don’t look too far into it. I uh…didn’t really do all that great when he really needed it. He’s a busy man, but he always finds a way to make time.” He cracked his knuckles loudly. “Tell ya what. Drop by and stay over any time you want so you can catch him sometime. Or try to finagle a way to get into the court.” 'Clover: '“Oh, no, no. I am never stepping foot in the court again. I did that once while Gareth was still the king. It was… not an experience I wish to repeat.” Smiling faintly, Clover says, “I’ll probably stay here until he gets home, if that’s alright.” 'Blunt: '“He’s uh…gonna be home tomorrow evening actually.” Blunt told her, and waved the note once in the air. “But you’re free to stop by. Just bring a dish we can pass around and a loooong cucumber because his ass isn’t getting away from me after dinner and you’ll want something to help you join in.” 'Clover: '''With a groan, Clover covers her face with her hands. “I’ll just leave after dinner,” she says, her voice muffled. “I am ''not interested, my friend.” Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Blunt Donz Category:Clover Rose